


Afternoon Delight

by rosenkrone



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Ann has a surprise for Shiho.





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the contents of this tweet  
> https://twitter.com/mangorijima/status/922278916068397056

“You didn’t!”  Shiho gapes at Ann as they come to a stop in front of the luxury buffet.  It takes her a moment to continue, mind still trying to comprehend that they are really doing this.  “Ann! How much did this even cost you?”

Ann cheerfully ignores the comment, grabbing Shiho’s hand and tugging her toward the entrance.  “No time for questions Suzui, those desserts aren’t going to eat themselves.”

Shaking her head, Shiho laughs as she follows after Ann.  “Oh, you’re going down, Takamaki.”

“Please, I could do this in my sleep.”  Despite her words, Ann makes certain to hold the door open for Shiho and carefully ushering her inside.  

Shiho leans close, murmuring under her breath.  “Now if only we could make you study in your sleep.”  

“Ugh, don’t even joke about that.  Especially if the others are around.”  Ann waits until Shiho is seated before playfully ruffling her hair.  “Let me know if you need a break.”

Swatting at Ann’s hand, Shiho smiles up at her.  “I’m doing fine.  How about you stop fussing over me and get working on that reservation?”

Ann’s eyes light up at the reminder and she bounces lightly on her feet.  “Just wait right here and soon we’ll be living the dream.”

She watches as Ann all but races to the front desk, talking a mile a minute.  Shiho wishes the person working there the best of the luck as she sits back and enjoys watching everything play out in front of her. Spending time with Ann is certainly never dull.

When Ann turns around, she manages to keep herself composed but Shiho can see the way her hands are shaking in barely concealed excitement.  Holding out one hand, Ann helps Shiho to stand, her voice wavering. “Shiho, this is real, right?  If I’m dreaming I really don’t want to wake up.”

“You are such a dork.” Shiho laces her fingers together with Ann’s.  “Are you just going to stare at all those desserts while I eat them?”

Ann grows quiet, toying with Shiho’s fingers.  “I’m just really happy right now.”

“Because of me or the food?” Even though she is certain she knows the answer, Shiho cannot help but tease Ann.

“Both?”  

And there it is.  “You’re lucky I know you so well, Takamaki, or I would feel kind of insulted.”

Scratching at her cheek, Ann shares a hesitant smile.  “You’re both very important to me.”

“I’m sure we are.”  Shiho doesn’t even try to hide her amusement as she follows Ann to their table.  “To think I rank right up there with crepes and parfaits.  What an honor.”

“Don’t be jealous, Suzui, I’ve got room for both of you in my heart.”

“That was so cheesy.  Who’s been corrupting you while I’ve been away?”

“No one.”  Ann pouts.  “I thought it was sweet.”

“You would.”  Shiho pulls away to set her jacket on the back of one of the chairs and glances around the room.  Her eyes land on the assortment of desserts and she turns to Ann with a smirk.  “We could probably talk all day about your awful taste in pick up lines but more importantly there’s a whole table full of desserts waiting over there.”

“I’m going to make you eat those words, Suzui.”

“I’d like to see you try, Takamaki.”

The ensuing rush to the desserts definitely earns them more than one odd look but neither of them truly care.

The hour passes by all too quickly, filled with tastes that Shiho cannot even begin to describe.  It almost brings a tear to her eye when she reaches the last plate.  Or that could be her brain trying to warn her that one more bite would not be the greatest decision she’s ever made.

“This happened last time… I can’t believe I did this again.”  Across from her, Ann is still carefully gathering every last bit of chocolate that she can find, a slightly woozy expression on her face as she places the spoon in her mouth.  She swallows before letting out a sad sigh.  “I don’t think I can eat another bite.”  

Shiho holds out her spoon, waving it in front of Ann’s eyes.  “And I was going to let you have the last of this torte too.”

Ann does not even hesitate, grabbing the spoon and placing it in her mouth.

“You never learn do you, Takamaki?”  Shiho rests her chin on the palm of her hand, watching Ann with a fond smile.  

“Shut up.  I made room.  And besides, you’re just as bad as I am, Suzui.”  Ann motions to the stack of plates between them before she clears her throat, looking around to make sure no one else is around.  “Do you think anyone will notice if I slip a few things into my pockets?”

“How can you even think about that when you can barely move?”  Shiho reaches over to poke Ann’s nose.

The expression Ann’s face is completely serious as she replies.  “Gotta plan ahead.”

“Please don’t.”  Shiho shifts, pressing her mouth against her hand to muffle her laughter.  She’s missed this.  So much.

“Hey.”  Ann smiles at her, shifting in her chair.  “Wanna go back to my place and take a nap?”

Shiho nods.  “That sounds amazing.”


End file.
